Bedding products, including mattresses, pillows, mattress protectors, and so forth, are typically sold in showroom style stores where the products are on display to be sampled. The intent is for customers to sample the products in the same manner as they would sleep on them. For example, mattresses are made available for customers to lie on to test for comfort. However, many people, due to concerns over hygiene and possible disease transmission, do not feel sufficiently comfortable in sampling the products as intended. These individuals are inhibited by concerns over public use.